The Juniors' Big Day
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. It's the marriage of Ruby and Sapphire and you're cordially invited. Primary focus is FranticShipping and there's more inside. Rated T for safety.


**Ages:**

 **Bryan "Red" Ketchum, Sean "Blue" Oak and Kelly Green- 39***

 **Amy Yellow Ketchum- 38***

 **Roxanne Neill- 20**

 **Ethan Gold and Crystal Myers- 37***

 **Silver Rebolledo- 36***

 **Brawly Kiyasu- 27**

 **Ruby Maple and Sapphire Birch- 18***

 **Walter LaRousse Sr. - 36***

 **Aquamarine LaRousse (née Nahura) - 36***

 **Emerald "Rald" Iaki- 34***

 **Garnet Kizumi- 34***

 **Peridot Zusume and Turquoise Mikuta- 33***

 **Wattson Ogata- 63**

 **Diamond "Dia" Oyahato, Pearl McGonnigal and Platinum Berlitz- 32***

 **Rachel Wilson- 47**

 **Tōya Black and Tōko White- 30***

 **Gilbert Moore- 56**

 **Norman and Caroline Maple- 50**

 **Professor Daniel Birch- 53**

 **Steven Stone- 23**

 **Winona Birnbaum and Wallace Reyes- 26**

 **May Maple- 7**

 **Juan Schemmel- 53**

 **Max Maple- 4**

 **Drake Maillard- 67**

 **Harrison Velasquez, Andrew LaRousse and Brendan Birch- 8**

 **Phoebe Caruso- 24**

 **Drew LaRousse- 6**

 **Walter LaRousse, Jr. – 6**

 **Glacia Livingston and Sidney McLeod- 25**

 **Author's Note: Okay, so the (*) by their name means they were affected by those "crazy teleportation vortexes" [as in, what I've used in 'Celebi's Time Travel', 'Roar of Time Gone Wrong!' and 5 of my 6 {'Fiery Destiny', 'Lightning's New Path', 'Road to Becoming a Better Ninja, with my Brother?', 'Protecting the Cold Dragon', and 'Rising Hunters'} crossovers] and therefore, their ages were tampered with. Anyway, I didn't intend to have this one-shot up for a while, but today [on my end of the world; if it is September 1 on your end of the world, that date holds a different significance which I will get to momentarily] is a very special day. Anyway, today is the day of my parents' 30** **th** **anniversary. I know they're not reading this (just trust me on that one), so I hope you all are. Now for those of you on the other side of the world [where it's September 1], that's the day that my maternal grandparents got married. If they were alive, they'd be married 67 years ago today. Enough of my rambling, you're here for the marriage! I only own Aqua, Garnet, Peridot, Tanzanite and part of the storyline. This takes place about a month or two before "A brush with a yellow rose" by PokemonOtaku0909.**

* * *

 **The Juniors' Big Day!**

(Somewhere in Petalburg City, Hoenn. Third person P.O.V.)

"I can't believe my son is getting married. Oh, Ruby, I'm so proud of you!" a woman said.

"Thanks, mom. Man, I'm so nervous," Ruby said.

"Caroline, I think we're going to need some help with Sapphire!" a male voice bellowed.

"Dad, I ain't wearin' a dress!" Sapphire bellowed.

"Caroline!" the man shouted.

"Oh, hold your Ponyta, Norman," Caroline retorted, enlisting a sigh from her son. "Emerald, Max, Wally, would you help Ruby?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. M!" Emerald's cheery voice said through the chapel. "Aqua, why don't you play with the tykes?"

Ruby rolled his eyes and chuckled before attempting to comb his knit cap.

"Ruby, take your cap off and put your glasses on," Caroline chided as Emerald, Max and the senior of the LaRousse family walked in.

"Yes, mom," Ruby said.

Caroline then proceeded to exit to help her husband and her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. Max had just started to wear glasses; well, that's what the doctor said.

"Max, put your glasses on!" Caroline called, despite being a good 5 feet away from the gentlemen now.

(Ruby's P.O.V.)

"How can she see me?" Max asked.

"Don't underestimate moms. That's what Garnet is telling me," Rald replied.

Once I noticed Max watching Rald in awe, I proceeded to take off my knit cap.

"That's what Aqua says. Then again, she and I have two sons now," Wally said.

"Don't mess it up!" May cried.

"I wasn't touching it!" a little voice defended.

"Drew!" Wally scolded. He sighed and then rifled a hand through his hair. "Sorry, Ruby," he said before using his inhaler.

"Don't be," I said. Was my hair sticking up _that_ much? Oh, what was that trick that Senior Blue would use?

"Max, do you wanna find Mr. Oak?" I asked my little brother.

"Ruby! We gotta call 911!" Max said, panicking.

"No, ya don't, Max. Ruby got that number _long_ ago," Rald replied.

I stared at him and facepalmed. "Rald, what do you do to get your hair to stay up?"

He smirked and said, "Two words: wet comb." That and there was probably more hair gel than I could imagine.

I sighed and looked for my comb. Bathroom, probably.

* * *

(Max's P.O.V.)

I watched Ruby go into the bathroom. I looked at Emerald. He had a green diamond in his forehead, but otherwise, his hair was down. I then noticed the gloves on his hands and his black tie, which matched mine, only his was tied.

"Emerald, how did Ruby get his scar?" I asked.

"It's quite the tale. I'm surprised he hasn't told ya, yet. When he and Sapphire were about your age, they were the _best_ of friends," he began. He then noticed my tie.

"What?" I asked.

"Lemme tell you, your mom would flip if your tie isn't tied," he said, proceeding to pick me up and sit me on the couch so he can bend down easier.

"Emerald, did you lose your hands?" I asked, seeing that they weren't real.

"No. I had these made for me by a good friend," he said. "I always got picked on because I was short. Except by Senior Crystal. She helped me before I started my journey."

"Oh," I said, not sure of what else to say.

"It's okay, Max. While I don't mind it now, I still wanted to be taller so I wouldn't stick out when standing with the other groomsmen," he said, tying the tie.

"Oh yeah. Which senior is the best man?" I asked.

"Senior Red. Your brother is very meticulous," he said.

"Yeah, I know. He wanted 3 of us to wear red ties whereas the others would wear black," I said.

"You're a smart one, aren't ya?" Rald said.

"Yes, yes he is," Ruby called from the bathroom, stepping out.

"Mister Emerald was going to tell me how you got your scar," I said.

There was a knock on the door. "It's open," Ruby began to say.

The door flung open, revealing a tall dude with spiky hair. "Hey, juniors. Either of you mind me borrowing the phone?"

"Just use my PokéNav," Ruby said, tossing him the device. He caught it. I looked at him.

"So, someone's shorter than Junior Emerald," the dude said.

"Blue," Emerald warned. "Do you even have a clue on how to use that?"

"Not the slightest. Dad gave me a Pokégear and mine's at home or in the gym," the guy said, revealing his name to be Blue.

"I'm only short because I'm 4," I countered.

"Geez, someone's beginning to sound like Gary Oak," a voice taunted. I looked up and saw an older woman wearing a white dress with a blue sash around it.

"Kelly, your daughter is no better," Blue said.

'Are they married?' I thought to myself.

"No, they aren't married. Cute couple though, right?" Mister Emerald whispered, making me laugh.

The woman noticed me. "Aw, Junior Ruby! Who's the handsome ring-bearer?"

"Senior Blue, Senior Green, this is Max Maple," Ruby said. "Max, this is Senior Blue Oak and Senior Kelly Green."

"As in Professor Oak?" I asked.

"No, I'm his son. I was gonna call and check on mine," Blue said.

"Too bad we couldn't have him, Leaf and Ash here," Green said.

The adults left the room, leaving me and Ruby.

"Max, what I'm about to tell you might scare you," Ruby said. "You've heard of Salamance, right?"

"The final form of Bagon and one of Hoenn's two pseudo-legendary Pokémon," I replied, pushing my glasses up to adjust them.

Ruby then began to explain that when he and Sapphire were 5 and at a party for dad to become a possible Elite Four member, a Salamance came out of nowhere. Salamance had aimed a Hyper Beam at Sapphire and Ruby took the hit.

"It was so hot, I couldn't believe the pain," he told me. After he finished telling the tale, I was stunned and fine, I'll admit, a little scared.

"Ruby, Max, it's almost time!" Dad called, opening the door.

"Right. Max, you understand it now?" he said, pointing to the knit cap.

"Yeah," I said. "Dad," I began.

"I thought it would be better for Ruby to tell you when you were older," Dad said.

* * *

(Third person P.O.V.)

The wedding music began to play. Ruby was standing at the altar with Red next to him. Then there was Blue, Silver, Emerald and Pearl, serving as groomsmen.

Yellow was the first to walk up the aisle with a bouquet of camellias. She was followed by Green, Kotone, Garnet and Platinum with them acting as bridesmaids and Yellow, the matron of honor. In the pews were Yellow's husband Red, Emerald's girlfriend Garnet and her friend Peridot. Aquamarine (or Aqua to the others) LaRousse was sitting with her husband Wally and sons, Andrew and Wally Jr. Not too far from her was her cousin, Turquoise Diamond Oyahato was presently eating some marshmallows with Ethan Gold sharing with him. Crystal Myers facepalmed at the antics of the boys. Also present were the newer dexholders Tōya Black and Tōko White. Other guests included Norman's coworkers and some family friends. Harrison Velasquez's father was good friends with Caroline, so they had been invited, as well as the Hoenn Elite 4 and of course, Steven and Wallace, too! Juan was currently the Sootopolis Gym Leader because Wallace was beginning to make trips for a competition for coordinators on a smaller level than the Grand Festival which was dubbed the Wallace Cup at the suggestion of Phoebe, Hoenn's resident Ghost-type expert.

The music began to rise as all the occupants of the church stood up to see May Maple, the groom's younger sister and the flower girl who had been given instructions on the petal throwing. May's basket had the same flowers, but in the black lace variety. To her left was Max Maple, the youngest of the three and trusted with something of equal importance: the rings!

May and Max began to walk ahead of the bride, escorted by her father, Professor Birch himself. Once May passed the LaRousse boys, young Drew flipped his hair and young Wally rolled his eyes and make fake gagging effects, something his father would say his mother taught him.

Sapphire Birch was wearing a beautiful white gown and holding a bouquet of azaleas. Sapphire's hair was down (courtesy of Caroline), she was wearing a light amount of makeup (courtesy of Kelly) and the most important was the veil, covering her face (courtesy of Crystal). She was smiling, her "fangs" (as she liked to call her pointed canines) could be seen; well, the top two, anyway. Gold had been tasked (alongside Blue) to take the wild child to the dentist office to have them slightly filed, should there be any wild moments. Luckily, Blue and Gold (as well as the dentist doing the "dreaded work" in Sapphire's opinion) suffered only minor wounds. Naturally, this was due to them locking Sapphire in the car and dragging her in, kicking and screaming words that would put this story at an M rating. Hey, she may be the Conqueror, but she's also one heck of a fighter that could match Red's title!

"Who is giving the bride away in marriage?" the priest asked.

"I, her father, Professor Daniel Birch am giving my daughter Sapphire Haruka Birch away," Professor Birch had said and he delicately let go of Sapphire to stand with his son Brendan and his parents. On the opposite side were the Maples, plus Norman and Caroline's parents.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered to celebrate the holy matrimony of Sapphire Haruka Birch and Ruby Yūki Maple, both have written their own vows," the priest said. Ruby lifted Sapphire's veil as delicately as he could before pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper.

"Sapphire, when we were young children, we were the opposites of what we are now. I was a bit of a brute boy and you were a calm angel. Then the Hyper Beam came and changed us both forever," Ruby began. After the mention of the attack, Norman and Sapphire had cringed, as did the others who knew of the attack.

"From that day forth, we changed our personalities," he continued. "I stopped focusing on being the tough guy I was and grew attached to the beauty of contests. You became one with your wild side and began to spend more and more time around Pokémon. With the help of Emerald, Wally, Ethan and Crystal, we were able to free our seniors Ryan, Yellow, Kelly, Amy and Silver. Once that fiasco was said and done, we began to go our separate ways. Sapphire, I love you as much as I did when we were younger and even more as I look at the beautiful woman you've become."

Naturally, tears came to Caroline's face as she dabbed them away.

It was now Sapphire's turn. May reached into the bottom of her (seemingly) empty basket and took out a folded piece of paper before handing it to Sapphire. Unlike Ruby's, Sapphire's looked like Chic had written on it and very sloppy, at that.

"Rube," she began, using her pet name for him. "That day of the attack, our lives changed for what turned out to be the better. Sure, I got separated from my best friend for years later. Sure, I watched said friend take a Hypa Beam to tha noggin for me. Like I said, you were my best friend. Who would've guessed that we went through Giratina's domain and back? Who would've thought that a calm flower would sprout out into a raging storm? Who would've thought that a tough boy could become a softie?" at this, some of the dexholders snickered or at least stifled them to the best of their abilities.

"I wouldn't have. If it weren't for that Hypa Beam all those years ago, we probably wouldn't be here today, standin' on an altar, exchanging vows. Ruby, I love you more than I did when we were younger and that love has continued to grow as I stare at the fine gentleman in front of me," she finished.

"The rings?" the priest asked. Max smiled and held up the pillow as he had practiced, resulting in several coos of how adorable he and May were.

"Ruby, take this ring and follow my instructions," the priest said.

Ruby complied taking the sterling silver ring that had a diamond in the center of two sapphires. Sapphire put her bouquet in her right hand and let Ruby do what the priest had said. It was then noticed that Sapphire wasn't wearing her gloves.

"Sapphire, by accepting the ring, you are agreeing to stay with Ruby for better or for worse, and in sickness and in health, to have and to hold until the rest of your days," the priest said before taking a glance at Ruby. "Do you accept?"

"Yes. I do," Sapphire replied, although those who knew her well enough also knew her _real_ response.

"Place the ring on Sapphire's finger and say the following: with this ring, I do thee wed," the priest instructed.

Ruby did so and as he was doing so, he echoed, "With this ring, I do thee wed."

The priest smiled and told Sapphire to pick up the ring for Ruby. Sapphire kept the bouquet in place with one hand.

"Ruby, by accepting this ring, you are agreeing to stay with Sapphire for better or for worse, and in sickness and in health, to have and to hold until the rest of your days. Do you accept?" the priest said.

"Yes," Ruby said, breathing. "I do."

"Place the ring on Ruby's finger and say the following: with this ring, I do thee wed," the priest said once more.

Sapphire (to everyone's surprise) gently grabbed Ruby's hand and as she placed the ring on his finger said, "With this ring, I do thee wed."

Sapphire then repositioned the bouquet so that she was holding it with both hands.

"With the authority given to me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said. Max turned away so he wouldn't get grossed out.

"So, Junior Ruby and Junior Sapphire are finally married," Wally Sr. said. He looked at Senior Gold and noticed said senior pointing to one of the juniors on the altar, resulting in a forehead flick from Senior Crystal.

"I think he was trying to make a bet," Aqua said, her hands on young Drew's shoulders. Said LaRousse was fascinated at the display before him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time I would like to present Ruby and Sapphire Maple!" the priest said.

* * *

(The reception. Diamond's P.O.V.)

"Well, by the power vested in me, I, Bryan Ketchum declare Ruby Maple, Sapphire Maple (née Birch), Emerald Iaki, Garnet Kizumi, Peridot Zusume, Aquamarine LaRousse (née Nahura) and Turquoise Mikuta senior dexholders," Senior Red said. Seniors Blue, Green and Yellow were there, too. Garnet, Peridot, Aqua and Turquoise were dexholders from the Coronis region. I think while Pearl and I were helping Lady Platinum, those 4 were dealing with their region's villainous team.

"I hate to interrupt this, but the bride and groom are supposed to cut the cake," Lady said, going past me.

"You heard tha junior. C'mon Rube," Senior Sapphire said, dragging Senior Ruby by the wrist. I followed.

* * *

(Emerald's P.O.V.)

"You okay, Aqua?" I asked.

"Just a little tired, Rald," she said. Garnet came up to me and hugged me.

"Garnet, how did your parents come up with, well, Garnet?" I asked.

Garnet took off her bandana (which she used as a formal covering, more or less) revealing garnet red hair. "That answer your question, babe?" she asked.

I nodded. Peridot was named for her eyes (guess the color, geniuses), Aqua her hair and Turquoise (unlike his sister and cousin) was named for his eyes. Turquoise gave me a lazy wave.

"Where's Tanzanite?" I asked.

"Not here," Turquoise said as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

Peridot rolled her eyes. "Tanzanite said he'd be here to do the wedding pictures, so he should be on his way," she said softly. I nodded.

After Rube and Sapph (besides each other, their folks, Wally and Aqua, I'm the only one that can call them that) cut the cake, Rube decided to be mushy and feed Sapphire. She of course took a bite of the cake and oddly, didn't make a mess. Now it was _her_ turn. I looked at Green, Silver and Turquoise. All of them had some sort of recording device out from the Pokégear to the PokéNav.

"Things are gonna get messy," I said, grinning. Sapphire picked up the slice and fed it to Ruby, scraping an ideal amount of frosting (a tablespoon, give or take) with one of her fingers. Rube had his eyes closed. Bad idea, Rube. Bad idea. Silver was smirking as Sapphire left a quarter of the cake in his mouth and placed the frosting on his nose. His eyes shot open and you can guess what happened next, can't ya? No?

"Sapphire," Ruby began scolding as the others had been snapping pictures as well from video mode. She kissed him and frosting got on her nose, too. Of course, Rube's OCD could only handle so much and therefore, the frosting was removed from both of their faces with the help of a napkin. Peridot went to Turquoise and Aqua was with her kids.

I approached Green and Silver. "One for the blackmail file?" I asked, smirking.

"Mine was hidden in my bouquet," Green said, referring to the device she used.

I looked at Silver and got more than just a grunt. "Hn. Mine was hidden in my jacket's pocket," he said, indicating the side pocket where he hid his.

"So was mine," Turquoise said, holding a sleek, black device that looked like a smart phone.

I felt a pair of lips kissing my cheek. "Too bad. I was looking forward to a food fight," Garnet said. I smiled.

"Maybe at our own wedding," I said.

Max approached us. "Mister Em," he began.

"Max, we dexholders become like family. Don't call me 'Mister Emerald', just call me Emerald or Rald," I said.

"Right. I was wondering if you could get your friend to make me the things he or she made you," he said.

The Trick Master. "Tell you what, Max. If you don't begin growing when you're about 8 or 9, tell Ruby to give me a call and I'll take you to meet the Trick Master himself," I said.

Max's eyes sparkled at this. "Deal!" he said, reaching out his four-year-old hand. I skillfully removed my 'prosthetic' (that's what Turquoise suggested I call it) arm and used my real hand to shake Max's.

"It takes a bit of practice," I told the boy. I had an idea. "Max, why don't you go break up your brother's quarrel." I was looking out of the corner of my eye and Rube and Sapph were arguing as opposed to cutting the rest of the cake.

"Okay," he said. I leaned down.

"Here's what you do," I said, smirking as I whispered. Max grinned wildly and went to do it.

"Sending a kid. Nice touch, Rald," Silver said, giving a thumbs-up in approval.

Five. Four. Three. Two.

"Max!" Ruby shouted after the unintentional kiss between him and Sapph. A -click- from a camera had been heard and I assumed that that was Tanzanite, but I decided not to turn around. One.

Things couldn't get any better today.

 **...Well, about 6 hours, but it was totally worth it! Truth be told, the reference I made to Sapphire's handwriting looking like Chic (her Blaziken) got to it was a parody/corruption of the term 'chicken scratch'. 'Hypa' (of course, but just in case) meant 'hyper'. Lastly, Giratina's domain was a reference to Hell. I did that because of the younger ones (Max, Harrison, May, Drew, Wally Jr. and Brendan) were there. Giratina is also believed to reference the Devil. That bit about the Hyper Beam? The bit about the Trick Master? Yeah, I don't own either of those things. Anyway, I based their arguments off of my parents. My friends would tell me (constantly) that my parents sounded like an old married couple and trust me, they are. Tomorrow (Aug. 31) is their anniversary. Thursday (Sep. 1), my grandparents would be married 70 years if they were still alive. I hope you enjoyed and as always, R and R, F and F, vote and ask!**

 **Bye!**

 **``Eagle**

 **Edited on 8/30/16**

 **Updated on 9/23/16**

 **What I did: added Tanzanite, the hair gel bit and changed the flowers that May and Sapphire each had. The camellia is the state flower of Alabama and both varieties can be found if you Google them.**

 **This is late because: of school. Since today is the 23 (the 24th in other parts of the world), I will tell you all this: two days ago marked the 22nd anniversary of my grandfather's death.**


End file.
